


Our Deepest Condolences

by PhoenixAndJinx



Series: Deepest Condolences [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAndJinx/pseuds/PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: “What's your mom like?”“What?” Pidge asked looking up from the computer.“I mean you talk about your father and brother all the time what's your mom like?”“Well she’s…..”





	Our Deepest Condolences

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence. We graduated high school and it kicked our asses. WE'RE BACK! Enjoy the many things coming your way!

The Holt family was sat around their kitchen table eating their last meal as a family for a while. The father and son would soon be leaving on a long expedition to Kerberos, the fourth moon of Pluto.

“I can’t believe that you two get to go on this expedition! I wish I could go.” Katie was excited to see what results the expedition would have and only wished she could be there to see them first-hand. Her brother laughed.

“Just wait. In two years you’ll be able to join Galaxy Patrol and maybe you can join us someday.” Matt stood up and ruffled Katie’s hair on his way to the sink.

“Time will fly and we’ll be back before you have time to miss us.” Doctor Holt stood up and began gathering the rest of the dishes. Katie pouted and crossed her arms.

“Still wish I could go.”

* * *

 

Later that night Katie was going downstairs to get a glass of water when she heard voices in the kitchen.

“Do you both really have to go?” Her mom asked.

“We’ve been over this. We need the money and we’ll get more if both of us go.” Katie snuck closer and looked around the corner into the kitchen. Her parents were hugging near the sink and her mother looked like she’d been crying.

“I know. I’ll miss you so much. I wish you both didn’t have to go.” Sam reached up and wiped away some of his wife’s tears.

“I’ll miss you too.” Katie turned around and quietly snuck back upstairs.

* * *

 

Life continued as normal in the Holt residence despite the absence of Sam and Matt. Katie went to school and studied and Colleen continued to work. Katie grew even more impassioned about space in the months after her father and brother left and studied even harder so she could get into Galaxy Patrol in two years. She checked out book after book after book on space travel, different planets and galaxies, computers, engineering, and radio technology. Anything she could get her hands on that she thought would help her in the Patrol. 

Just shy of 7 months after the mission to Kerberos left, there was a knock on the front door of the Holt house. Katie dragged a stepstool to the door and peered through the peephole. Serious looking men in Galaxy Garrison uniforms stood on the front porch. She jumped down and opened the door.

“Can I help you?”

“Is this the Holt residence?” 

“Yes. Can’t you read? The name’s on the mailbox.”

“Just needed to verify. Is your mother home?” The man had a no-nonsense attitude. Katie nodded and turned her head.

“Mom! People from the Garrison here to see you!” She opened the door wider and escorted the men to the living room. Colleen Holt walked in wiping her hands on a dish towel.

“What’s this about gentlemen?”

“You may want to sit down and have your daughter leave the room ma'am. It’s about your husband and son.”

“I believe my daughter is mature enough to make her own decisions. Katie, would you like to stay?” Katie nodded.

“Very well then. We have not had any communications with the mission in over a month and have not been able to track the ship. It is the Galaxy Garrisons belief that all of the men on the mission have perished as a  result of pilot error. Our sincerest apologies and deepest condolences to your family in this time.” Colleen’s face fell and an uncomfortable silence descended upon the room. Katie got up from the armchair she was sitting in.

“Thank you gentlemen but we’d like to be left alone now.” The men nodded and stood.

“We’ll show ourselves out.” Katie shook her head.

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Katie glanced back at her mother as she walked the men to the door. She had her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

“I wish we could have met under better circumstances.” One of the Garrison men said as he exited the Holt residence. Katie shut the door and debated with herself about whether or not to rejoin her mother. Eventually she decided to leave her mother alone to process the devastating information.

* * *

Colleen Holt was in shock. There’s no way her husband and baby boy were dead. It wasn’t true. They were on their way back and something was interfering with transmissions. That had to be it! It just had to be. She felt tears stinging her eyes and slowly making their way down her face. It wasn’t long until she broke down into sobs. She eventually moved to lay on the couch and cried herself to sleep. Katie snuck down the stairs a few hours later and covered her mom with a blanket before retreating to her room. She sat on her bed and thought to herself.

“There’s no way! Shiro’s one of the best pilots the Garrison has! No way he crashed a ship! I’ve gotta find out more!” She pulled up her laptop and got to work.

* * *

 

She peeked around the corner and watched the guard disappear from sight. She ran across the hall and into A-34. She sat down at the computer and got to work. 

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be back here!” A guard yelled from down the hall.

“Shit.” She cursed and ran out of the office and straight into Commander Iverson.

“Miss Holt. Care to explain why you were in my office?” 

“I know they’re not dead! There’s no way! You’re hiding something and I’m going to find out what it is!” Iverson sighed. He had trained Matt and Shiro and was not surprised that Katie had come looking for answers.

“We’re not hiding anything Miss Holt. Cross!”

“Yes sir?” The guard replied.

“Please escort Miss Holt off the premises.”

“Yes Commander.”

“You can’t hide it from me forever Iverson! I’m not giving up!”

The next time she snuck into the Garrison she crawled through the vents. Of course dropping from the ceiling in the middle of a class lecture was not part of the plan. She continued to break into the Garrison over the next few months and gained a little more information each time. After her 15th time getting caught Iverson decided he’d had enough.

“If we find you on Galaxy Garrison Property again we will have you banned Miss Holt. Do I make myself clear? Johnson and Brewer please escort Miss Holt off the premises for the last time.”

“Fuck you Iverson! I know what you’ve been hiding! It wasn’t pilot error! I’M NOT GIVING UP ON THEM! I’LL BE BACK!”

* * *

 

So Katie lied. She told her mom she wanted to try out a new school but instead she enrolled herself at the Garrison under the name Pidge Gunderson, cut off her long hair, and stole a pair of Matt’s old glasses. She gathered even more information as she went along in her studies. She put up with Lance and Hunk’s antics and eventually found herself genuinely liking them. But of course they had to be up on the roof with her the night it all went down. After getting Shiro back and settling down in Keith’s dessert shack Katie sent a quick email to her mother. Keith told them about the strange energy he had been trying to track down so they built a device and went looking for it. They were not expecting a giant alien robot lion that would take them into fucking space.

* * *

 

Colleen heard her computer make a noise in the other room. Maybe it was a message from Katie about her new school. She walked to the computer and pulled up her email. 

“What on Earth is this girl up to?” She muttered to herself when she saw that the subject said ‘IMPORTANT!’. She opened the email. Her hands flew to her mouth and tears gathered in her eyes. They might not be dead and she was gonna get to the bottom of this even if it meant singlehandedly fighting the Galaxy Garrison.

* * *

 

“…..She was broken when we found out but more than anything my mom is brave and I wouldn't be surprised if she is giving the Garrison hell right now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence. We graduated high school and it kicked our asses. WE'RE BACK! Enjoy the many things coming your way!


End file.
